HelloKitten
Hello Kitten is a roleplayer who is most known for portraying a shambling and moaning zombie girl. Aside from her "Zombie Girl" persona she spends time with her friends in VRChat, many from the Gator RP Group. When out-of-character or chilling she often uses a cyclops girl avatar. Who is Zombie Girl? Zombie girl mainly wails loudly but sometimes speaks in shorter words or simpler sentences. She carries a baseball bat as a weapon with her at all times which she goes to town on people with. She will madly bash her victims until they lie writhing on the ground. Depending on her diet she has occasional lapses of humanity resurfacing - for example after eating someones brain. When this happens she tends to be able to communicate complete coherent sentences for a minute or two - unfortunately she's also hit with the harsh reality of her situation when this occurs. Realizing that she's a reanimated dead corpse, instead of communicating - she panics or starts crying. Instead of feeding her urges can sometimes be satiated by her being in a very calm environment. History of Zombie Girl Beginnings and Beauty Pageant She joined the RP lobby of The Greater Gator first on Mar 11th, 2019 following Murder Crumpet and proceeded to attack various patrons. She attacked and seemingly killed Flint Cheefo on Mar 12th. On Mar 22nd she bit Gapp, CDMan, Zapdec who were turned into zombies. They were later seemingly cured by receiving a lovers kiss. On Mar 24th-25th she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator. She competed against Darling, Java, Sorry, Valco - then later Emily, UzuriMia, Jogie Joey and Chocolate. In the end she won the competition. Brain matter rescue got a part of his brain consumed by her. Crumpet inspects his body.]] On April 9th she attacked Foreigner again, beating him unconscious and ate a part of his brain leaving him with a sudden personality change. He acted strangely nonchalant and accepting of every strange event around him with an added touch of amnesia. To attempt to save the old Foreigner - Roflgator together with Wimchimp, Crumpet and Zapdec attempted to recover and re-implant the removed part of his brain matter. Trying to stick their fingers inside her mouth to pull it out both Wim and Crumpet failed at first. While holding her down, she was dive-bombed by Roflgator putting his weight on her until she regurgitated the brain matter back up... Having recovered some, Foreigner got reinstated with mixed success. After a couple of days he was back as his old self. Twitch Highlight: Brain matter rescue after chomping on Foreigner Calm and remorse Roflgator performed various tests over several days to try and figure out how to bring out her former "human self" and eventually deduced that memories from her former self can resurface if she is placed in a very calm environment. After testing on 28th April, 2019 she opened up. She explained of having awful memories of hurting innocent people, feeling remorse and put her trust in him by asking that he attempt to stop her whenever she looses herself. Twitch Highlight: Uncovering Zombie Girls secrets On April 26th, 2019 she went on a date of sorts with TheBigMeech who expressed having an interest her, seemingly ignoring her being dead. It made for a strange event. Twitch Highlight: Zombie Girls date with TheBigMeech She attended the grand opening of an undead themed bar named Necro Nights on June 9th, 2019 - very fitting to her own self. She participated in a talent show where she beat Hachiko senseless to attempt to impress the judges but ultimately could not, as she lost to PIKA. Alternate character personas Human Kitten HelloKittens alternate human form, during light-RP or when being out-of-character. She was spotted working at The Platinum Meechler, bar-tending on May 19th, 2019. She appears to wear some sort of technological visor or cybernetic augmentation or it could simply be "spice" from her avatar. with Tony Maloney.|thumb]] On Nov 20th 2019 she together with Tony Maloney opened up a food truck in the middle of The Royal Gator. She is the co-owner owning 40% of the business. about dating 2 other women than her]] Cyclops Kitten She and Gapp were engaged for a time until she figured out that he was seeing other women. Dramatically she together with his other "girlfriends" confronted him on Aug 13th, 2019. Perhaps to comfort her in some strange way "Incel Meech" suddenly proposed to her on Aug 14th after fighting with Gapp again to which she said yes. He would shortly thereafter let her down, by not being serious about the thing and seeing it as joke. .]] Although former transgressions were played off as a joke she and TheBigMeech some how got married anyway on Aug 28th. It was a very scuffed event where Meech was unconscious for the most part, officiated by Roflgator and ending in one of his traditional circle pits with the attendees running around to heavy metal and screaming. Twitch Highlight: Meech and HelloKittens scuffed "wedding" Trivia *Her bite turns other people into Zombies but the curse could apparently be cured by receiving a lovers kiss. *Roflgator and several others first mistook her for being Kyana on an alt account but this proved to be false. *TheBigMeech has the hots for her, although being undead... *She is very dedicated to her character but it's rumored that she dropped immersion on one of Kyanas streams. **Her immersion and acting is sometimes so good that people mistake her for genuinely crying. *Through many tests it was deduced that her rage and urge to feed can sometimes be satiated by her being in a very calm environment instead. Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Britney78864782 Twitch video clips *Attacking Foreigner *Attacking Roflgator *Alleyway murder *Twitch Video Clip - Beating Meech *Winning the Pageant and loosing herself *Zombie girl turning human and crying? part 1 part 2 *Humanity resurfaces *Foreigners brainz part 1 part 2 part 3 *Zombie Girl has a request *Zombie girl moment of clarity *Roflgators primary function demands him to ask her *Kitten stood up again... FeelsBadMan *TheBigMeech sudden proposal *You can do it Kitten *Scuffed wedding with TheBigMeech part 2 part 3 Gallery Zombie Girl gallery Rofl Mar 11th25 Undead girl (HelloKitten) attacking Foreigner.jpg|Attacking Foreigner. Crumpet and Zapdec watching. Rofl Mar 11th26 Undead girl (HelloKitten) attacking Foreigner.jpg|Attacking Foreigner Rofl Mar 11th27 Undead girl (HelloKitten) attacking Foreigner.jpg|Attacking Foreigner Rofl Mar 11th28 Undead girl (HelloKitten) is not Kyana.jpg|Zombie girl is not Kyana. Rofl Mar 11th29 Undead girl (HelloKitten).jpg Rofl Mar 11th34 Undead girl (HelloKitten).jpg Rofl Mar 12th 15 Zombie Girl (HelloKitten).jpg Rofl Mar 12th 17 Zombie Girl (HelloKitten) attacking Flint Cheefo (IceDragon).jpg|Attacking Flint Cheefo (IceDragon) Rofl Mar 22nd 6 HelloKitten Zapdec and Crumpet.jpg Rofl Mar 22nd 7 HelloKitten Zapdec and Crumpet.jpg Rofl Mar 22nd 23 HelloKitten and Meech.jpg|Giving Meech a kiss Rofl Mar 22nd 28 Meech and HelloKitten.jpg Rofl Mar 22nd 30 HelloKitten.jpg Rofl Mar 22nd 27 Zombie Zapdec.jpg|Zombie Zapdec Rofl Mar 22nd 32 Zombie CDMan.jpg|Zombie CDMan Rofl Mar 24th 7 Zombie Girl (HelloKitteN).jpg|Participating in a Beauty Pageant Rofl Mar 24th 14 Zombie Girl HelloKitten.jpg|Swimsuit. Rofl Mar 25th 11 HelloKitten, Valco, Jogie Joey, UzuriMia, Sorry.jpg|On stage with Valco, Jogie Joey, UzuriMia and Sorry Rofl Mar 25th 19 Sorry, Darling, HelloKitten and Java (Raziell).jpg|With Sorry, Darling and Java (Raziell in disguise) as Meech announces the winner. Rofl Mar 25th 24 Hello Kitten the Zombie Girl.jpg|You win. Rofl Mar 25th 25 23 Hello Kitten the Zombie Girl beating Meech.jpg|Bashing Meech with a baseball bat. Rofl April 9th 8 Crumpet attempting to recover brainz from HelloKitten.jpg|Please hand over the brain matter you swallowed... uh open wide. Crumpet fails to retrieve any. Rofl April 9th 9 Wimchimp attempting to recover brainz from HelloKitten.jpg|Please? Wimchimp fails as well. Rofl April 9th 10 HelloKitten held.jpg|Held in place. Rofl April 9th 11 Hellokitten beating Crumpet.jpg|Beating Crumpet with her bat. Rofl 2019 May 8th 53 Zombie Girl HelloKitten beaten.jpg|Beaten to the ground. Rofl 2019 May 8th 24 HelloKitten beating Roache.jpg|Beating Roache. Rofl June 9th 2019 42 HelloKitten.jpg|Zombie Girl at Necro Nights Rofl June 9th 2019 43 HelloKitten.jpg|Zombie Girl at Necro Nights Rofl June 9th 2019 44 HelloKitten.jpg|Zombie Girl at Necro Nights Rofl June 9th 2019 55 Zombie Girl HelloKitten.jpg|Zombie Girl at Necro Nights Alternate personas gallery Rofl May 19th 2019 10 HelloKitten bartender.jpg|Bartending at The Platinum Meechler. Rofl June 3rd 2019 15 Wimchimp and HelloKitten.jpg|With Wimchimp Rofl June 25th 2019 52 HelloKitten.jpg|Out-of-character Rofl July 1st 2019 50 HelloKitten dancer.jpg|Out-of-character Rofl Aug 13th 2019 26 Gapp busted by his two girlfriends AND fiancee.jpg|Confronting Gapp about cheating on her. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 32 HelloKitten and SockUwU.jpg|Seeing someone else after breaking up with Gapp. Rofl Aug 14th 2019 15 Meech proposes to HelloKitten.jpg|Incel Meech proposes to her suddenly Rofl Aug 14th 2019 16 Meech proposes to HelloKitten.jpg|Is he serious or just messing with her? Rofl Aug 14th 2019 19 Kitten and Vore.jpg|Kitten is let down again. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 33 zMoonrunner tells HelloKitten she can get prettier.jpg|ZMoonRunner insults her by saying she can get prettier Rofl Aug 28th 2019 46 Kitten wedding dress.jpg|Wedding dress Rofl Aug 28th 2019 47 Kitten wedding dress.jpg|Wedding dress Rofl Oct 6th 2019 11 HelloKitten new avatar.jpg|Kitten new avatar and Meech Rofl Oct 6th 2019 13 HelloKitten and Meech.jpg|Kitten and Meech Rofl Oct 6th 2019 14 Murder Crumpet, HelloKitten and Meech.jpg|Kitten and Meech Rofl Oct 6th 2019 16 HelloKitten and Meech.jpg|Kitten and Meech Rofl Nov 20th 2019 32 Tony Gang opened a food truck in The Royal gator.jpg|Tony and his co-worker HelloKitten Rofl Oct 15th 2019 7 HelloKitten.jpg|Human Kitten Rofl Oct 28th 2019 7 Dangos map Mute Max, Dango, HelloKitten and Foreigner.jpg|With Dango, Mute Max and Foreigner at Dangos old map. Rofl Oct 28th 2019 17 HelloKitten halloween avatar.jpg|Halloween themed bloodied avatar Rofl Oct 28th 2019 18 HelloKitten halloween avatar.jpg|Halloween themed bloodied avatar Category:Characters Category:People Category:Undead